You Make Me Feel
by Spark Buster
Summary: Based of Cobra Starship and Sabi's hit 'You Make Me Feel', KO and Breakdown are alone on the Nemesis


You Make Me Feel

Breakdown returned from patrol; it was just him and Knock Out alone since the others -including Megatron and Starscream- went to collect all the energon that had been spotted across Earth, they were running out and need everything they could get.

Then he realized something.

He was alone….. With Knock Out. Breakdown snickered as he let dirty thoughts of his partner float into his processor; for at least a good orbital cycle, the red mech was the only thing on Breakdown's mind, his smooth talking voice, his hips, and his aft, one of the medic's finest assets.

Then, all of a sudden, Breakdown heard a soft thumping, it sounded like music.

He walked down to the med-bay, entered silently, and then his jaw plates practically dropped.

Knock Out had installed a tall pole in the center of the med-bay on top of a 5 foot platform; there were lights flashing across the room, and there was a table with one seat and a bottle of highgrade at least 6 feet away from the platform.

Then, memories floated into Breakdown's processor as he remembered the same setting, when he first met Knock Out, at a club.

"_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na."_

Knock Out appeared with a sudden spotlight on him.

"_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be."_

Knock Out clutched the pole as he swung himself in a circle, he wrapped one leg around it a slid down; then, he made his aft move up and down the pole as he faced his partner, fingers trailing all around him.

"_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like."_

Breakdown's cooling fans kicked in as Knock Out pulled moves like he'd never thought a mech could do, his hips moved in sync as he swayed, he licked pole as he climbed up it, on leg out holding himself in balance.

"_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that."_

Knock Out noticed Breakdown's arousal and decided to take it up a notch. He shook his hips and made them stick out as he moved up and down the pole. Breakdown drank his highgrade but nearly spewed it out as the red doctor made his servos trail down to his thighs and around his interface panel, digits lightly gliding and teasing circles around some seams.

"_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be."_

Knock Out threw his head back as he moved to the beat, letting his arms wave a little as the lights danced around the room; he continued to dance while Breakdown just stared in arousal as the song finished.

"Did you enjoy it?" Knock Out gestured the heavier mech toward him with a single digit.

"Of course, you put on quite the show, especially when your glossa touched the pole," Breakdown walked toward the medic.

Knock Out smirked and replied, "Really? Well, I know other areas where my glossa puts on a good show."

The red mech let his glossa slide across his partner's chasis, servos running around Breakdown's thighs.

Breakdown shuddered at the touch, getting warmer, some lubricants seeping from his port.

Knock Out eyed the liquid and scooped it with a digit, placing it in his mouth, sucking and letting his glossa flick out and wrap around his digit.

Breakdown suppressed a moan as he watched Knock Out's glossa dart out.

"Ooh, you must be in dire need of a release, why don't we take this to the berth?" Knock Out let his digits trail over his partner's faceplate.

They locked the door as they entered Knock Out's private quarters.

"Come here, _Breaky_," Knock Out purred.

Breakdown straddled his partner's hips as he brought their lips together in a fiery kiss, their glossa fought for the dominant position, Knock Out one.

The red mech slowly let his servos travel across Breakdown's body, slipping in between some seams to tease the wires while he nipped at his partner's neck.

"Mmm," the blue mech purred.

Breakdown retracted his plating and looked Knock Out in the eye. "Touch yourself."

"My aren't you anxious," Knock Out obliged as his digits flew across his body, lightly gliding around his panel.

Breakdown's cable became harder as Knock Out spread his legs, his face in little pleasurable pouts; then, as the doctor retracted his plating as well, he gasped feeling his partner's cable inside of him.

"Breakdown! Ooh…. Watch the paint!" the medic moaned.

Breakdown let two digits into his partner's port and massaged the wires within, lubricant staining his fingers.

The process repeated resulting in 2 overloads for the medic.

Knock Out's optics rolled upward and he fell into stasis.

Breakdown smiled knowing he had the pleasure of giving bliss to his new lover. He got up to stretch when he was suddenly pinned to the berth.

"What the- Knock Out!" Breakdown flailed as he was cuffed to the berth.

"You didn't think I was the only one getting an overload did you?" Knock Out grinned.

Before Breakdown could say anything, he moaned; Knock Out had begun licking around his thighs near his panel.

Knock Out licked and sucked on Breakdown's cable that was out of its panel while he placed two digits in his partner's port.

"KNOCK OUT!"

Breakdown overloaded at least 5 times.

"I- I love you," Breakdown fell into stasis.

"I love you, too," Knock Out smiled.


End file.
